


The Romantic Prawn Who Loved Christmas (Cover)

by Cherie_Cherish



Series: H/D e-book Covers [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie_Cherish/pseuds/Cherie_Cherish
Summary: This work contains all the covers I made for bixgirl1's works.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: H/D e-book Covers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Romantic Prawn Who Loved Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182756) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



> For bixgirl1
> 
> Inspired by [The Romantic Prawn Who Loved Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182756/chapters/30153003) by bixgirl1.
> 
> I love this so much, it contains all the elements I love (sexual or non-sexual), like talking at night (awake or not), dating, rimming, decorating Christmas tree together, and gift-giving (oh, I love both of their gifts, it's thoughtful and fantastic!) Draco even got along with Ron and Hermione and got a Weasley jumper (it seems). I love this, I have no other words to say (happy sigh). I hope you like my cover as well.

[Original work](https://i.imgur.com/KFsfdp0.png)


	2. The Shape of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [The Shape of the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352796/chapters/21184742) by bixgirl1.

[Original work](https://i.imgur.com/5jUqh1R.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the image is more suitable for the sequel since they hadn't actually gone surfing in the main story. However, it seemed fitting that the wave indicated the overturn of Harry's world after Draco arrived, so I decided to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> All the pictures are from Google images or Canva's free images. No copyright infringement is intended. Please let me know if you want me to take it down.
> 
> The two ornaments are Draco's gifts for Harry at the end of the story. Hope you noticed <3


End file.
